Un Corazón Que Entiende La Verdad
by CeShIrE
Summary: Terry decidió seguir su camino, pero una persona le mostrará lo que pudo ser su vida si hubiera tomado otras decisiones...


_**UN CORAZÓN QUE ENTIENDE LA VERDAD**_



**NOTA: Este fic esta basado en la película Hombre de Familia.**

**Dedicado especialmente a un niña linda que se aferró a la vida y que es muy importante para mí, amiga querida tú sabes que te quiero un buen, un buen y te agradezco la paciencia que me tienes, ARACELI, espero que te guste este pequeño fic.**



10 años atrás...

_Era una noche de fin de año, hacía frío y estaba mareada, había mucha niebla, pero entre ella se divisaba a un joven que por un instante confundió con alguien que había significado mucho para ella, que pensó nunca olvidaría por ser su primer amor, pero el muchacho del barco distaba mucho de parecerse a Anthony, en ese momento jamás imagino que volvería a enamorarse, jamás imagino que él sería el hombre de su vida._

_Desde ese momento guardo en su memoria cada recuerdo que cultivo con el joven de ojos azul verdoso, especialmente ese que la hacía sonreír a cada instante: el primer beso que se dieron._

_Pero tenía que atravesarse una vez más la desgracia sobre sus vidas y ella jamás imagino que él tomaría la decisión de dejar el colegio para protegerla, pero eso también implicaba que él buscaría su propio camino._

_Como muchas otras veces escapó del colegio y apresuro al cochero, el hombre apuraba a los caballos para que la rubia llegara a su destino..._

_Corrió hasta el muelle con el corazón en la mano, vio como uno de los barcos zarpaba, sintió un extraño dolor en su pecho que la paralizo, no podía ser que no llegara a tiempo._

_Comenzó a gritar ese nombre que pertenecía a su amado._

_¡TERRY! – la gente la miro, pero ella continuó en su desesperado llamado - ¡TERRY!_

_Detrás de ella un joven la miraba dudoso de acercarse o no, sabía que la despedida sería muy dolorosa, pero debía hablarle de sus sentimientos._

_Candy – murmuro, pero ella pudo escucharlo perfectamente y corriendo en dirección a donde estaba extendió sus manos, él la recibió gustoso._

_Terry, mi amor... – dijo sin pensar y ambos corazones se inundaron de felicidad._

_Candy, mi Candy... – la distancia entre ellos se hizo menor – dime que quieres que te bese, pídemelo Candy, por favor..._

_Bésame. Terry, te lo imploro – esta vez no hubo miedo, ni espontaneidad, pero no por eso era menos especial, Terry beso con suavidad los labios femeninos y ella correspondía a tal caricia con entrega y amor. Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos, solo había brillo en los zafiros y las esmeraldas – Pensé que te habías ido..._

_No, Candy, mi barco sale en una hora._

_Llévame contigo, Terry – pidió la rubia, pero él se puso serio._

_No, Candy, no tengo nada en América, no me espera nadie, si estamos en problemas no sabré cómo arreglármelas, necesito tener algo que ofrecerte._

_Terry yo... – pero silencio su boca con otro beso._

_Entiende Candy, te lo ruego, quédate en el colegio cuando sea alguien en el teatro volveré por ti y nos casaremos – las palabras de Terry sonaban tan sinceras, Candy lloraba pero comprendía los sentimientos del castaño._

_Promete que regresaras..._

_Lo prometo Candy, tú ¿me esperaras? – preguntó con miedo._

_¡Por supuesto! Terry... yo... Te amo – dijo al fin y de nuevo los ojos de Terry brillaron._

_Candy, Candy yo también te amo, por eso estaba triste no quería irme, pero tampoco puedo quedarme... lo entiendes, ¿verdad?_

_Sí, te entiendo, y no te preocupes, te esperaré._

_La hora siguiente ambos jóvenes fueron a comer, fue algo así como su primera cita, ella le platicó lo sucedido con Luisa y que sería difícil estar con Neil y Elisa, pero que por él sería fuerte y valiente. Él le hablo de su sueño, de que quería hacerse de un nombre por sí mismo, sin la ayuda de Eleanor. Se besaron, cada que pudieron, caminaron tomados de las manos y cuando llego el momento de la despedida Candy no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de dolor._

_No llores pecosa, recuerda, nos volveremos a ver y cuando eso suceda jamás nos separaremos, esto es lo mejor – trataba de convencerla Terry, peor por dentro también su ser lloraba por dejar lo más valioso de su vida._

_Sí, Terry, pero voy a extrañarte mucho – lo beso infinidad de veces y al final se dieron un fuerte abrazo cargado de promesas para el futuro._

_Adiós, Candy..._

_Adiós, Terry... – el joven castaño se perdió entre la multitud._

Fecha actual... cinco años después.

El sol se filtraba por las enormes ventanas de aquel departamento, Terry abrió sus ojos, estaba medio desnudo, de su baño salió una joven.

¡Buenos días! – saludó la pelirroja – Tengo que irme, gracias por lo de anoche eres un excelente amante – admiró la chica y Terry sonrió satisfecho.

¿Te veré esta noche? – preguntó el hombre desde el lecho.

¡Estas loco! ¡Hoy es Navidad! Pasaré la víspera con mi familia – el castaño tuvo que resignarse.

Cuando la joven se fue, se levanto de inmediato y tomó un relajante baño, tomo su ropa de un amplio closet y se arreglo impecablemente, en el elevador se encontró con la señora Tamara.

¡Buenos días, Tamara – era un mujer de unos 40 años, muy atractiva y algo extravagante.

¡Buenos días, señor Granchester! – correspondió ella el saludo.

¿Cuándo dejarás al señor Stolen para casarte conmigo? – bromeó Terry, Tamara lo miró con una sonrisa de medio lado.

No podrías con una mujer como yo, George es extraordinario, no un niño – contesto y ambos rieron, Terry se sentía bien con Tamara porque le recordaba mucho a Karen.

Llegaron al último piso y Terry pidió su correspondencia.

¡Buenos días, Bruno! – le dijo al recepcionista.

¡Buen día, señor Granchester!

¿Cómo te fue este año? – preguntó mientras tomaba sus cartas.

$2000 dólares y vacaciones pagadas – contesto Bruno.

Te lo dije, haces un estupendo trabajo, no podrían despedirte - Terry se despidió y camino a la salida seguido por las miradas de varias mujeres.

¡Feliz navidad, señor Granchester! – gritó Bruno antes de que Terry desapareciera por el corredor.

En la calle un auto esperaba a Terry, era un de los más recientes. Lo abordó y manejo por la cuidad hasta llegar al teatro, después de muchos años como actor Robert Hataway le pidió que invirtiera para que la compañía se hiciera de su propio teatro y, así, después de dos años, ambos tenían una de las mejores compañías teatrales de América. Ahora como primer actor, tenía la opción de elegir en cual obra participar y a que personaje interpretar.

¡Buenos días, señor Granchester! – saludo Yukai, la secretaria que Robert contrato para él – como siempre puntual – sonrió.

¡Buenos días, Yu! – entró a su oficina, para recoger algunos libretos.

Minutos más tarde se encontraba discutiendo con los accionista y con Robert sobre la siguiente puesta en escena de la compañía.

Terry, muchacho, no crees que exageras – dijo un hombre de edad, con cabello blanco y un tanto bonachón – hace tres semanas que se decidió cuál obra se interpretaría el siguiente año, ¿deberías darte un respiro? – todos sonrieron ante el comentario del hombre.

Más vale prevenir – contesto Terry con una sonrisa en su rostro. La junta siguió su curso, hasta que por fin, todos abandonaron la sala.

Ve a casa con tu madre, Terry, date un descanso – le recomendó Robert, él sabía cuánto trabajaba el joven castaño y a veces, eso le preocupaba.

Lo haré esta noche, celebraré Navidad con mi madre, no te preocupes – contesto sintiéndose mal por mentirle a sus amigo y socio.

Señor Granchester – lo llamó Yukai antes de que entrara a su oficina – tiene un mensaje – le dio el papel y lo siguió, Terry tomó asiento y reviso el mensaje.

¿Qué? – exclamó sorprendido - ¿Candice?

¿Sucede algo, señor Granchester? – se espantó Yu, en ese momento Robert entró a la oficina.

¿Qué debería hacer si recibí una llamada de mi antigua novia? – le preguntó a Robert.

Muéstrame – el hombre mayor sonrió sin poder evitarlo – No te sientas tan importante, hijo, lee lo demás del mensaje.

"_Candice White Andley, dejará el país mañana y quiere devolverle algunas cosas"_

La desilusión se pintó en el bello rostro del joven.

¿Qué cosas querrá devolverme? – dijo para sí mismo - ¿Qué tiene que es mío?, ¿cómo conseguiría mi teléfono? Anexo su número ¿quiere que le devuelva la llamada? – suspiro – No tengo tiempo para pensar en fantasmas del pasado... Me voy Robert, llegaré tarde a casa de mi madre, Yu, disfruta las fiestas – no es que Terry odiará Navidad, es solo que él no tenía una razón para celebrar, por ello siempre trabajaba o se aislaba en esa fecha, cuando Robert lo invitaba a su casa para festejar él le mentía diciéndole que iría donde sus madre , y con Eleanor era lo mismo.

Al salir del teatro, Terry no abordo su auto, decidió regresar caminando, miró a las personas, todas ellas se veían en extremo felices, la nieve empezó a caer y él se abrigo más, no entendía por qué sentía ese vacío, él tenía todo lo que deseó en la vida, fama, riqueza, galanura, popularidad, cariño, mujeres. Él debería ser la persona más feliz del mundo solo por eso, pero es como si a su ser no le bastara.

A lo lejos miro una tienda, pensó que no sería mala idea brindar un poco, entró y ahí se encontró con un joven algunos años menos que él, discutiendo con el tendero.

¡Acepta el dinero! – decía el joven moreno dirigiéndose al propietario de la tienda.

No puedo, ese dinero lo robaste – rebatió el hombre de bigote negro y espeso, era el tendero.

Pero quiero esto para mi novia – suplicó entonces – ella esta muriendo – el objeto era una pequeña caja musical. Terry mira la desesperación del joven por conseguir el objeto y le da la impresión de que no es una mala persona.

¿Puedes mostrarme el dinero? – intervino el castaño y ambos hombres de la tienda lo miraron sin entender.

¿Para qué? – le contestó altaneramente el joven.

Si en esta tienda no te lo aceptan, quizá en otra sí, así que puedo cambiarte tu dinero por otro – era muy simple la solución, pero el joven lo miro extrañado.

¿Por qué haría eso?

La caja de música cuesta menos dinero de lo que tú estas ofreciendo, así que podrás comprarla y yo obtendré una ganancia – resolvió Terry sin miramientos.

El joven lo miro y lentamente le dio el dinero, tomo la caja de música y salió de la tienda, mientras Terry pagaba agregando a su cuenta una botella de rompope.

Ya fuera de la tienda, el joven vio a Terry y se acercó a él para agradecerle, pero el castaño lo ignoró

Hola – saludó el joven.

Hola – contestó Terry - ¿se te ofrece algo?

Quiero agradecerle por lo que hizo y hablar con usted.

¿Conmigo? – preguntó Terry sorprendido, el joven asintió - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Dustin.

Dustin ¿de dónde sacaste el dinero?

Lo robé – contestó sin inmutarse.

Pudieron haberte llevado preso- le regañó el actor - ¿no sabes que nuestras decisiones implican consecuencias?

Lo sé... pero no importa, deseo que ella – se refería a su novia – este feliz esta noche, eso me haría feliz y jamás podría arrepentirme – Terry sintió algo en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras – ¿Usted ha afrontado las consecuencias de sus decisiones?

Por supuesto que sí – respondió un tanto ofendido.

¿Y si hubiera cambiado algo?

El hubiera es algo inexistente – le dio la espalda a Dustin.

Tal vez ese hubiera le daría lo que usted siempre ha querido – algunas hojas volaron y la nieve comenzó a enfriar más. Terry se volvió, sintió un escalofrío no supo si fue viento o lo que Dustin había dicho, pero él ya no estaba ahí, el castaño caminó deprisa hasta su casa, cuando llego fue directamente a su habitación y durmió profundamente... sin imaginarse que esa noche su vida cambiaría...



En los suburbios de Nueva York una linda mañana estaba por comenzar, las puertas de las casas estaban adornadas por coronas y miles de luces, la nieve cubría los techos dándole una imagen digna de una pintura.

En una de las casas de aquel suburbio algo extraño estaba por suceder...

Mmmm... ¿quién esta lamiendo mis dedos? – preguntó aún dormido el dueño de la casa - ¿acaso ayer estuve con alguien? Debe estar muy desesperada por llamar mi atención – y sonrió seductoramente antes de levantar la mirada, pero lo que debía ser una hermosa y exuberante mujer resulto ser un enorme perro que lo miraba jadeante - ¿qué haces aquí? – miró a su alrededor y no reconoció la habitación, era un lugar acogedor y muy bien decorado, pero sin duda un lugar en el que nunca había estado antes - ¿dónde estoy? – se sentó sobre la cama tratando de recordar la noche anterior, él nunca iba a dormir a casa de ninguna de sus amigas, nunca le gusto despertar en un lugar desconocido, lo último que recordaba era haber entrado a una tienda por una botella de rompope, pero ¿emborracharse a ese grado con rompope? Mientras pensaba en eso, sintió un movimiento en la cama, aún dormida una mujer de pelo rubio descansaba a un lado de él, trato de despertarla, pero en ese momento una linda niña rubia y de ojos muy similares a los suyos entró corriendo como un remolino.

¡Papá, papá! – lo llamo lanzándose a sus brazos - ¡Es Navidad, papá!

¿Quién? – abrió los ojos Terry como si la pequeña hubiese dicho lo impronunciable – Espera, pequeña, yo no soy tu papá – detrás de la niña, un pequeño en andadera se acercaba lentamente, la pequeña rubia de unos 4 años de edad y el nene de apenas uno y medio. ¿Acaso había dormido con un mujer con hijos y ahora lo quería enganchar para que fuera el padre? No, eso si que no, Terry Granchester nunca renunciaría a su libertad. Quitando a la niña de sus piernas se levanto rápidamente provocando que la mujer rubia despertara, Terry pensaba reclamarle, pero al verla se quedo sin palabras.

Terry, cariño, ¿estas bien? Te ves un poco pálido - ¿Candy? Se preguntó el castaño, ¿era una broma? Tenía que serlo, pero Candy no miraba a los pequeños con sorpresa, es como si ella estuviera acostumbrada a su presencia, Terry no sabía qué pensar - ¿Estas bien? – repitió la rubia y el actor trago saliva, ella lo interpretó como un sí - Entonces ¿podrías preparar el desayuno? Necesito dormir un poco más – diciendo eso lo besó en los labios, acarició las cabecitas de sus hijos, tomando al más pequeño en sus brazos y regresando a la cama. Terry se quedo sin aliento al verla en un simple camisón, pero luciendo unas piernas envidiables.

La niña subió a la cama y empezó a saltar en el lado de su papá, el perro comenzó a ladrar y Terry no soportó la cabeza, ¿qué esta pasando? Miró de nueva cuenta a Candy como si ella fuera una extraña en su vida, nada más cierto, pero no entendía qué hacía en la cama con ella, buscó en la habitación su costoso traje, pero no lo encontró por ningún sitio, así que decidió usar la ropa del closet, ahí encontró unos pantalones café oscuro y un saco un poco más claro, no es ropa tan fina como la que él acostumbra, pero no pudo encontrar nada más. Al llegar a la cocina tomó las llaves del auto y salió tratando de buscar la forma de regresar a su departamento en la zona más exclusiva de Nueva York. Manejó por algunos minutos y se dio cuenta de que el lugar donde esta la casa es un barrio de clase media.

Esto es una pesadilla – se repite mientras lee los letreros de las calles, al fin una conocida, de ese lugar sabe que el edificio donde vive esta a una hora y media, se da cuenta de que no trae sus llaves, así que se dirige a la recepción - ¡Buenos días, Bruno! – el hombre del mostrador lo mira extrañado por la familiaridad en que se dirigió a él.

¡Buenos días, señor! ¿Puedo ayudarlo? – Terry se sintió como un intruso ante la mirada del recepcionista.

¡Bruno! – exclamó - ¿acaso no me reconoces? Soy Terrence Granchester – puso sus manos en el mostrados desesperadamente.

Disculpe, pero no le entiendo... – Tamara Stolen bajo del elevador y Terry se acercó a ella.

Tamara... tú si me reconoces, ¿verdad? – la mujer lo miro con asco y le pidió a Bruno que llamara a la policía.

Sin más remedio, Terry salió del lugar acompañado por la mirada de reproche de Tamara, vio la calle casi vacía y subió lentamente al auto, permaneció ahí largo rato, hasta que se le ocurrió que podía ir al teatro.

Cuando llego se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrado, porque la función se cancelo debido a las fiestas, cuando vio la marquesina, su nombre no era el que resaltaba, al contrario era el de otro actor novato.

¡Maldita sea! Es una pesadilla – exclamó con enojo – No puede ser que Jerry Barón sea el actor principal... – miro el letrero largo rato, abriendo y cerrando sus ojos para despertar de lo que para él era un mal sueño, pero nada sucedió. Lentamente se sentó en las escaleras tratando de comprender qué sucedía, dónde estaba su vida, esa que tanto le costo construir.

¡Hola! – saludó un joven y Terry levantó la vista, a toda prisa corrió en dirección al muchacho y lo tomo por los hombros zarandeándolo.

¡Dustin! ¿Tú me conoces?

Por supuesto que sí

¿Qué paso anoche? – había desesperación en la voz del hombre mayor.

¿Anoche? – dijo con tono cargado de burla.

Sí, ayer después de hablar contigo fui a mi casa a dormir, pero hoy desperté en otro lugar y nadie me recuerda... es una pesadilla.

No es un pesadilla... es una nueva oportunidad – indicó Dustin.

¿De qué hablas? – la mirada de Terry ya estaba llena de furia - ¿cómo puede ser eso?

Digamos que es una opción de lo que pudo ser su vida tomando otras decisiones...

¿¡Qué!? – los verdiazules ojos se abrieron hasta casi salirse de sus órbitas.

Me va a negar que no se alegro de verla – se refería a Candy – Sé que soñaba a menudo con despertar a lado de la mujer que ha amado a pesar del tiempo. Tómelo como un regalo de Navidad por ser tan generoso conmigo.

No, no quiero, me niego a vivir esta vida, esos hijos, ese perro, esta ropa...

Pero no se negó a tenerla a ella... – Terry calló – Debe vivir esta vida y aprender...

¿Aprender? – interrumpió el inglés - ¿Aprender, qué? No tengo por qué aceptarlo.

Tendrá todo el tiempo que necesite

¡No! Dustin, quiero recuperar mi vida, ahora – era una orden, pero el joven pareció no inmutarse y de su ropa sacó una caja de música que le dio a Terry, él miró sin entender - ¿qué es eso?

Cuando me necesite abra la caja e iré con usted, es momento de que vaya a casa.

¿¡A casa!? ¡Me echaron de ahí! – gritó exasperado.

No, esa no es su casa, su hogar es donde despertó esta mañana.

¿Hogar?

Sí, un hogar donde su corazón encuentra el calor y la felicidad que siempre ha buscado.

Debes estar jugando.

No, tengo que irme

Dustin desapareció de la misma forma en que apreció, Terry no quería volver a la casa de Candy, pero era el único lugar al que podía regresar a menos que quisiera dormir en una banca. Era ya noche cuando regresó al suburbio, se detuvo frente a la puerta y sintió un dolor en el pecho, abrió lentamente, antes de que entrará a la casa, Candy se aventó a sus brazos llorando.

¡Por Dios, cariño, me tenías muy preocupada! – Terry o supo porqué, pero estrechó más a la rubia - ¿Estas bien? – él asintió, se alejó para mirarlo y se puso seria - ¿Tienes idea de lo qué hiciste? Desapareciste de casa desde la mañana y no me dijiste a dónde ibas. Llamé a todos nuestros amigos, a los hospitales, Terry, incluso llamé a la policía, ¿por qué lo hiciste, amor? – por los ojos de Candy las lágrimas ya corrían libremente.

Disculpa, yo... tenía que ir a un lugar...

¿Qué pasa, Terry? – él suspiró.

Pasa que desperté esta mañana aquí, contigo, con dos hijos, pero esta no es mi vida, yo...

Terry, no es divertido, deja de jugar... Tienes que darte una ducha y cambiarte, debemos ir a la fiesta de Annie – Terry comenzó a sentirse mal, de su ropa sacó la caja que Dustin le diera, pero antes de abrirla, la pequeña niña rubia la agarró, pero el actor no la soltó, era como si su vida dependiera de poseer esa caja – Terry – se alegró Candy - ¿por qué no me dijiste que fuiste a comprar un regalo para Melody? – y sin más Candy le quitó la caja y se la dio a su hija.

¡No, espera, eso es mío! – le dijo apenado a la mini rubia, pero ella desapareció por las escaleras.

Terry, llegaremos tarde... el baño esta listo.

Uhm... Candy, dónde esta el baño.

No tengo tiempo para tus juegos, tengo que preparar a Scythe para dormir.

Terry subió las escaleras y abrió un par de puertas, ninguna resultó ser el baño.

Papá, el baño esta en la recamara principal – en la mañana abandonó tan rápido la casa que no recordaba cuál era la puerta de la habitación – la última a la izquierda – la pequeña sonrió.

Gracias... – cómo la había llamado Candy, se preguntó – pecosita – y le sonrió ligeramente.

Ya en el baño Terry se desvistió lentamente, era un hombre con grandes atributos y cuerpo bien formado, se miro al espejo y de nuevo cerro sus ojos esperando que al abrirlos estaría en su departamento, nada sucedió, una vez más. Así que trato de convencerse que tal vez esa vida no podía ser tan mala como él pensaba.

Se metió a la bañera y sintió como el agua caliente lo relajaba poco a poco, tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando Candy entró al cuarto de baño y se detuvo a contemplarlo.

Los años han sido generosos contigo, eres un hombre muy atractivo – admiró Candy y Terry se cubrió con las manos, se sintió avergonzado.

Candy, qué haces aquí, me estoy bañando – se cubrió con la cortina - ¡Estoy desnudo! – a la rubia le hizo gracia eso último.

Pensaba unirme a ti, pero ya es tarde, así que me cambiaré solamente, Scythe manchó mi ropa con la leche – acto seguido la ojiverde se quito el vestido negro que llevaba y dejó sin aliento a Terry, definitivamente los años no solo fueron generosos con él, tenía a una diosa frente a él, ella se sintió halagada ante la insistente mirada de él - ¿seguro que no quieres que me una a ti? – sonrió seductoramente y Terry se ruborizo, ella se acercó y él retrocedió hasta que la pared le impidió seguir escapando, la rubia lo beso apasionadamente y, aunque al principio se negó, después correspondió de la misma forma, ella lo acarició y en ese momento él se separo bruscamente, Candy sonrió, tomó un vestido guinda y salió del baño.

¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó aún exaltado el hombre – Candy me ofrecía su cuerpo y ¡me negué! – golpeó la pared y metió su cabeza bajo el agua caliente – No, no puedo aprovecharme de la situación... ella cree que yo soy su esposo... pero sí lo soy... la próxima vez me dejaré llevar...

Terry bajó con un traje negro y una camisa del mismo tonó, se veía muy apuesto, Candy se acercó con el bebé en brazos.

¿Podrías dejar a Scythe en su cama mientras le doy las buenas noches a Melody? – sin esperar respuesta le dio al pequeño, Terry no supo qué hacer, nunca había cargado a un bebé.

¿Los dejaremos solos? – preguntó siguiendo a la rubia muy despacio por temor a que se le cayera "su hijo"

¡Claro que no! Dorothy siempre los cuida, ¿también eso lo olvidaste? – no respondió, cuando se estaba vistiendo notó que había una habitación que conectaba con la principal, supuso que era le cuarto del bebé. Lo deposito con mucho cuidado en la pequeña cuna y sintió ternura, algo se movió dentro de él y sin pensarlo le dio un beso en la frente. Después salió a encontrarse con Candy.

Dorothy era más grande que cuando cuidaba a Candy, tenía una mirada muy tierna, nunca se caso porque la señora Legan siempre se negó, cuando Albert fue presentado como el tío abuelo William, Dorothy renunció y el rubio le dio trabajo porque, gracias a Candy, se enteró de lo buena que siempre fue con su pupila.

¡Dorothy, gracias por venir! – dijo Candy abriendo la puerta.

Por nada, Candy, ya es tarde, la señora Cornwell se molestará – la ojiverde rió por lo alto.

Cuando nazcan sus gemelos veremos si ella es puntual – Terry miró su reloj, no sabía a qué hora era la dichosa fiesta, pero odiaba llegar tarde.

¿Nos vemos, Candy? – preguntó ansioso y la rubia supo la razón.

Los Granchester abordaron su auto y Terry condujo algunos minutos sin rumbo.

Cariño, ¿a dónde nos llevas? – Candy ya estaba preocupada por la actitud que Terry había tenido ese día.

Disculpa, me siento un poco mareado.

Entonces yo manejaré – cambiaron lugares ante la mirada atónita del inglés, nunca imaginó que Candy supiera manejar un automóvil, pero lo hacía muy bien - ¿Recuerdas cuando me enseñaste? Era muy torpe al volante, pero me tuviste mucha paciencia y ahora soy tan buena como tú – dijo ella como adivinando los pensamientos de su esposo.

Llegaron a la mansión Cornwell y entraron al enorme salón, de inmediato una mujer embarazada corrió a abrazar a Candy.

¡Candy, bienvenida! – exclamo Annie emocionada.

Annie, te ves hermosa – admiró la pecosa tocando el abultado vientre de su hermana.

¡Terry, qué bueno que vinieron! Estábamos preocupado porque Candy nos aviso que estabas perdido

Sí... este... yo... – tartamudeó Terry, jamás se imaginó que Annie le hablara con tanta familiaridad.

Nada de eso – explicó Candy – tú sabes que a Terry le encanta la Navidad y este año sorprendió a Melody con una hermosa caja de música.

¡Eso es muy tuyo, Terry! – interrumpió Archie saludando con un apretón y un abrazo al inglés, Terry lo miró totalmente confundido - ¿sucede algo? – cuestionó Archie al sentir la indiferencia de su amigo.

Nada, es solo que estoy algo tenso.

Me imaginó, la obra te esta dando muchos problemas - ¿obra? ¿cuál obra? Terry alzo la ceja y Archie continuó – No sé porqué haces eso, mira que haber estudiado leyes y trabajar en una escuela de arte.

¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió el de ojos verdiazules y todos lo miraron confusos. Albert, quien había estado escuchando todo intervino.

Vaya, si que estas raro hoy, amigo - y lo saludo - ¿no recuerdas que eres abogado público, pero que en tus ratos libres enseñas en la escuela de artes, actuación? - ¿leyes? Terrence Granchester ¿¡abogado!?

Miren, ya llego Stear – dijo Candy cambiando el tema, el de lentes se acercó lentamente, desde que regresara de la guerra había quedado un poco mal de su pierna izquierda.

El resto de la velada, Terry hizo preguntas que sus amigos contestaron un poco extrañados, así él descubrió muchas cosas, pero todos eran eventos revueltos, la única que podría decirle bien lo que quería saber era Candy, pero temía preguntarle y hacerla sentir mal.

Pasada la media noche, los Granchester dejaron la mansión Cornwell y ya en el auto, Terry se debatió entre preguntar o no, la curiosidad pudo más.

Candy... – ella iba dormitando – Candy...

Uhm... dime, cariño – se recargo en su hombro.

Quiero hacerte una última pregunta – ella suspiro y asintió - ¿Por qué estamos juntos? – su pregunta no tuvo nada de tacto y Candy lo miro molesta, pero dispuesta a responderle.

"_Cuando te alcancé esa noche en el muelle, te pedí que me llevaras contigo, ¿lo recuerdas? Al principio te negaste y pasamos la siguiente hora juntos, cuando abordaste el barco, yo me sentí terrible porque te iba a extrañar mucho, con lágrimas en los ojos tomaste mi mano y me pediste que fuera contigo porque no podías dejar a la persona que más amabas. Juntos emprendimos el viaje, cuando llegamos a Nueva York buscamos un lugar para vivir, no tenías mucho dinero, así que nos quedamos en un pequeño departamento de la zona más humilde de esa ciudad, durante meses trataste de entrar a una compañía, pero nadie te daba trabajo porque no tenías experiencia alguna, un día, de la nada, Eleanor llamó a nuestra puerta y nos dijo que tu padre nos buscaba, después de eso estuvimos cambiando de lugar, huyendo del duque, más de un año paso de eso, hasta que una noche yo enfermé gravemente y nos enteramos que estaba embarazada, el duque Richard nos encontró y nos obligó a regresar a Londres para casarnos, ahí estudiaste leyes y te convertiste en un gran abogado y yo pude estudiar medicina, al cabo de un año, tu padre murió, supongo que tu rechazo y odio, aunado a su enfermedad poco a poco terminaron con él y la duquesa hizo todo lo posible para anular el testamento de tu padre, tú no peleaste y regresamos a Nueva York, al llegar Albert nos contó la verdad sobre su identidad y nos ofreció un lugar en la mansión Andley, ambos nos negamos y tú conseguiste trabajo como defensor público y yo como enfermera, poco a poco compramos la casa y nació Scythe, Eleanor estuvo presente y te ofreció el trabajo de maestro en una escuela donde ella era accionista. Jamás te has arrepentido de tus decisiones, amas a nuestros hijos por sobre todas las cosas y también, amas tu vida, sé que hubieras preferido ser actor, siempre fue tu sueño, pero tu empleo en la escuela de arte lo compensa."_

Terry no dijo nada más, esa era su vida, no podía creerlo, ¿había renunciado a todo por Melody? Eso era lo que la historia le daba a entender, no se dijeron más. Candy despidió a Dorothy una vez que llegaron a la casa, Terry se puso la pijama y se acostó, pensando en lo que Candy le acababa de decir, ella lo beso, pero el hombre fingió dormir, la próxima vez que ella lo besara no podría resistirse a tomarla en sus brazos.

La mañana siguiente, Candy se despidió muy temprano de Terry, tenia guardia en el hospital.

Melody entró a la habitación y despertó a Terry.

¡Es hora de irnos a la escuela! – el hombre abrió un ojo y se volteó - ¡Levántate! – perezosamente obedeció y se estiro, la niña lo miro - ¡tú no eres mi papá! – exclamó la rubia, sorprendiendo a Terry.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Los ojos de mi papá brillan de amor cuando ve a mi mamá y brillan de felicidad cuando ven a Scythe o a mí... ¿qué le hiciste a mi papá? – la niña tenia cristalinos sus ojos.

Melody, no llores, por favor, tu papá y yo cambiamos de lugares, él vendrá cuando yo aprenda un valiosa lección, pero no puedo hacerlo solo, ¿podrías ayudarme?

Sí

Mel o pecosita eran las dos formas en que Terry llamaba a su hija, así que se lo dijo al nuevo Terry y, también le indicó sus deberes.

En la cocina, Terry preparó un chocolate para la rubia y la formula para Scythe.

¿Qué tal esta? – le preguntó el hombre, refiriéndose al chocolate.

No esta mal – contestó con la boca manchada por el exceso de polvo chocolatoso, el bebé era muy dócil y bebió de la mamila lo que el hombre le dio.

Después preparo el desayuno de Melody mientras ella se lavaba los dientes, abordaron el auto y llegaron a un jardín de niños, Melody se quedo ahí no sin antes decirle donde debía dejar a Scythe y la dirección de sus trabajos.

Terry debía dejar a Scythe en la guardería que estaba en el hospital, pero Candy no llevaba al bebé con ella porque la ésta se abría hasta pasadas las 9 de la mañana.

¡Hola, cariño! – saludó la rubia besando los labios de Terry.

¡Hola, pecosa! – contestó.

Me alegra que seas el de siempre – tomó a su pequeño hijo en sus brazos, Scythe era muy parecido a Terry, pero con los ojos de su madre, mientras que Melody era idéntica a Candy, con el mismo color de ojos que Eleanor y Terry.

Tengo que irme – anunció, dándole un beso en la frente a ambos.

Nos veremos en la tarde, hoy yo prepararé la comida – sonrió, Terry la miro ceñudo, ¿acaso Candy cocinaba? – No quedará tan deliciosa como la que tú haces, pero te prometo que les gustará – a pesar del tiempo y de tener dos hijos, Candy seguía siendo una niña, con esa sonrisa franca y sus ojos angelicales, su mohín curioso y sus gestos que delataban su estado de ánimo, Terry la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de no lastimar a su hijo.

¡Te amo, Candy! – algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus verdiazules ojos.

¡Yo también te amo, Terry! – un nuevo beso se dio entre ellos, Scythe jaló los cabellos de su padre - ¡Scythe! – le reprendió la rubia – parece que se puso celoso – el hombre tomó a su hijo de nueva cuenta en sus brazos y lo elevo.

¡Eso no se hace jovencito! Ella es mía, solo te la presto un rato – rieron los tres, algo comenzaba a nacer en el interior de Terry, Candy veía a su esposo jugar con el pequeño y sentía que él volvía a ser el de antes.

Tienes que irte, cariño o llegarás tarde – se despidió de ambos y salió del hospital.

Cierto era que a Terrence Granchester le encantaba la actuación, pero también por su cuerpo corría la sangre de Richard y los negocios también le interesaban, razón por la que, en su otra vida, era quien manejaba las inversiones que hacia la compañía teatral, ahora como abogado no sabía si podría con la carga, pero tampoco le preocupo mucho, en la oficina, estaba nada más ni nada menos que Archie Cornwell.

Cornwell - saludó Terry y el de ojos marrón lo miro como a un bicho raro.

Desde que me casé con Annie hace 3 años, no me llamabas así... Granchester.

¿En serio? – el inglés no se imaginó que ellos fueran amigos, pero recordó el abrazo de la vez anterior – Era para no perder la costumbre de la antigua rivalidad – y río burlonamente, Archie le secundó.

Tienes razón, éramos un par de niños. La verdad es que cuando te llevaste a Candy, te odie mucho – esa parte le interesaba a Terry, así que puso atención.

"_Al día siguiente, nos enteramos de tu fuga y Annie preocupada por Candy fue a buscarla a su habitación, pero no estaba, las monjas hicieron una movilización como jamás buscando a los dos rebeldes del San Pablo, llamaron a la tía abuela Elroy y a tu padre, amos estaban furiosos, y nuestra tía aborreció a Candy, mientras tu padre la culpaba por tu huída, cuando regresamos a América nos enteramos que el duque de Granchester los obligó a volver y casarse, la situación en Europa era preocupante, y Stear se fue a la guerra, cuando ustedes regresaron a Nueva York nos enteramos de la existencia de Melody, Albert les ofreció ayuda, pero ambos se negaron, Candy, tú y Annie fueron un gran apoyo para mí, pues nos llego la noticia de que Stear había muerto, seis meses después me casé con Annie y un día de la nada, Stear apareció en la mansión, tú ya habías terminado tu carrera de leyes y yo estaba a punto de hacerlo, levantamos este bufete juntos y a ti te gusto más ayudar a las personas que no podían pagar grandes sumas para contratar a un buena bogado y con mi hermano iniciamos un negocio, ¿lo recuerdas? Pusimos una agencia de autos que no funcionó porque en las curvas los neumáticos se desprendían, Stear sigue inventando y hace poco se casó con Patty, todos somos una gran familia."_

Terry permaneció callado mientras Archie se perdía en sus recuerdos, qué vida, además ¿una familia? En la fiesta pudo ver como todos se preocupaban por todos y se apoyaban mutuamente, ¿así que él también era parte de eso?

Después de que terminó de revisar algunos casos, tomó varios libros de leyes del estante y abordó su auto, debía ir a la academia de artes, la obra que se supone debían interpretar era Otelo, la verdad era que los alumnos no daban su mejor esfuerzo, así que él les enseñó como dejar todo su ser en un escenario, muchos se motivaron y escucharon atentamente las instrucciones de Terry.

Cuando regreso a su casa, encontró a Melody jugando con Scythe y a Candy en la cocina, con harina en su rostro y algunas manchas de chocolate en el delantal, no pudo evitar sonreír, saludo a sus hijos con un besó y les dio algunos dulces.

Gracias, papi – sonrió Melody, Scythe balbuceaba algo parecido y observaba con detenimiento todo a su alrededor.

¿Quieres que te ayude? – dejo los libros de leyes sobre la barra y besó a Candy en la mejilla, ella ni siquiera respondió, se oyó el timbre del horno y con mucho cuidado y todo en silencio, sacó el pastel, lo miró.

¡Esta listo! – dijo murmurando, Terry no pudo evitar sonreír y sus hijos también se asomaban a la cocina sonriendo. Candy decoró el pastel y cenaron, la comida era lo más delicioso que Terry hubiera probado en toda su vida, él empezaba a disfrutar esa vida. Cuando terminaron la comida, la rubia sirvió el pastel, tanto los niños como ella lo devoraron de inmediato.

Al terminar, Terry aseó a Scythe mientras Candy hacía lo mismo con Melody, después acostaron a los pequeños, no sin antes batallar corriendo por todo la casa para alcanzarlos, para convencerlos, Terry les prometió un cuento y ambos aceptaron. Candy observo a inglés todo el tiempo, era tan lindo y atento con ellos, como siempre, pero había algo distinto, no sabía decir qué era.

Al fin se durmieron – Terry cargó a Scythe y lo llevo a su cuna – Candy ¿por qué escogimos esos nombres?

¿No lo recuerdas? – empezó a quitarse la ropa para tomar un baño.

Dímelo una vez más

Melody es porque cuando ella se movía inquieta, tú siempre tocabas la armónica y ella se calmaba, te dije que a esa música yo le llame la melodía de Terry y tú propusiste que si era niña le pusiéramos Melody porque sería la Melodía de Candy y Terry – el castaño sonrió, era muy propio de él – Y Scythe fue porque ese fue uno de los nombres del primer paciente que vi morir, él murió en su silla de ruedas bajo un árbol que nos bañaba con sus pétalos.

Un mes abandonó la vida de la familia Granchester, Terry aprendió a ser padre y esposo, pero se sentía temeroso de acariciar a Candy, estaba a punto de enloquecer, una mañana salió del baño y notó una caja en la cama.

¿Y esto? – preguntó sonriente, Candy sonreía hermosa y ansiosa.

¡Feliz aniversario! – gritó la rubia emocionada - ¡Ábrelo, ábrelo! – Terry sintió una balde de agua helada cayéndole encima ¿había dicho aniversario? Lentamente abrió la caja y se encontró con un dos trajes exquisitos, uno era de gala en color negro y muy fino y el otro era para montar, muy parecido al café que él tenía cuando era adolescente – el fin de semana iremos a Lakewood, Albert nos invitó a montar, ahí te daré la otra parte de tu sorpresa – la cual era un yegua blanca que Albert consiguió a muy buen precio. Candy extendió sus manos y cerro sus ojos, Terry la miro apenado, cuando la rubia se dio cuenta de que nada pasaba, abrió los ojos y la decepción se pintó en su bello rostro - ¿lo olvidaste? – él no se movió y bajo la cabeza, los verdes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y la rubia dejo la habitación llorando. Terry se sentó en la cama estaba triste, en ese momento sintió la presencia de alguien.

Olvide decírtelo, papá siempre hace algo especial para esta fecha – Scythe empezó a llorar y los dos fueron por él, bajaron y prepararon el desayuno.

¿Qué puedo hacer?

No lo sé – y enchuecó su boca.

¿La ha llevado a la cuidad? – un brillo apareció en el par de ojos verdiazules.

Ya estas entendiendo.

Ese día Terry envió un ramo de rosas rojas al hospital con un invitación para cenar, Candy se sintió halagada, como nunca antes, el castaño le pidió a Dorothy que cuidara a sus hijos y recogió a la rubia, él vestía elegantemente y ella se sonrojó porque aún traía su traje de enfermera, pero Terry le dio una caja con un hermoso vestido en color verde, que combinaba perfecto con sus ojos. Si esperar más regreso al hospital para cambiarse y sus amigas la ayudaron con el peinado y el maquillaje. Cuando volvió a salir, Terry perdió el aliento, parecía una princesa de cuento. Ella sonreía.

¡Es hermoso! – exclamó Candy agradeciendo el detalle del vestido.

Annie me ayudo a escogerlo, tiene mucha energía para estar embarazada – rieron.

¿A dónde me llevas?

Es sorpresa.

Después de un rato, llegaron a la cuidad de Nueva York, en la zona más exclusiva y entraron a un elegante restaurante francés, Candy quedo maravillada, jamás había ido a un lugar como ese.

¿Seguro que podemos pagarlo? – preguntó nerviosa y en voz baja, mientras los llevaban a su mesa, varias miradas voltearon a ver a esa pareja tan hermosa.

No te preocupes, solo disfruta – Terry besó su mano.

La velada no pudo ser más perfecta, no había pista de baile, pero sí orquesta y una idea loca se cruzó por la cabeza de Terry al recordar lo que Annie le había dicho aquella mañana.

"_Qué bueno que quieras sorprender a Candy, tú siempre has sido muy detallista con ella en esta fecha, recuerdo que hace dos años pintaste "Terry ama a Candy" en la torre de la reserva de agua, aunque claro Archie tuvo que abogar por ti para que no te llevaran preso, y hace un año intentaste conseguir entradas para "Romeo y Julieta" pero estaba agotadas, así que montaste un escenario y todos juntos interpretamos la obra para Candy."_

Terry se levantó sin decirle a Candy y fue hacía la orquesta seguido por la mirada verde y curiosa de su esposa, cuando regreso no se sentó de nuevo.

¿Quieres bailar? – el vals que una vez bailara en el festival de mayo hizo su aparición.

Sí – entre miradas burlonas, curiosas y admirativas, Terry y Candy bailaron abrazados y recordando aquellos momentos felices.

Cuando salieron del lugar Candy pensó que la velada había terminado.

Gracias por tan hermosa noche – dijo besando a Terry en un semáforo.

¿Tan mal te las has pasado que ya quieres que termine¿ - cuestionó el hombre, ella lo miro sorprendida, unos minutos más tarde, llegaron a un elegante hotel, Terry pidió sus llaves y antes de entrar a la habitación tomó a Candy entre sus brazos, la habitación estaba iluminada solo por velas rojas y blancas, y bajo sus pies un camino formado por pétalos de rosas y a los pies de la cama se formaba un corazón con las letras C y T.

¡Terry! – la emoción de Candy era mucha, no cabía duda que Terry se esforzaba mucho por hacerla feliz, desde Navidad no hacían el amor ¿será acaso que él se reservaba para esa noche? Se preguntó Candy.

Se besaron apasionadamente, qué cantidad de besos se dieron, era imposible llevar la cuenta, solo se separaban para llenar de aire su pulmones, y volvían a juntar sus bocas desesperadas. Candy soltó su cabello, mientras Terry la veía gustoso, pero preocupado.

¡Ahora sí es real! Se decía a sí mismo ¡Ay, Candy! Cada vez que te deseaba, me acostaba con una mujer diferente tratando de olvidarte pero... mientras ellas estaban en mi brazos, tú estabas en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón, ahora estas aquí, ofreciéndome tu cuerpo, ajeno, pero totalmente mío... Ya no sé si esto es un sueño o no, pero tener una familia contigo es lo mejor que he podido tener a lo largo de mi vida, que desees compartir tu vida conmigo es sublime, pero no quiero lastimarte... yo te amo de verdad...

Terry estaba asustado, pero al leer la resolución en la mirada verde de su esposa, la delgada capa que le impedía avanzar se rompió y segundos después ya la acompañaba en la cama, ella estaba en ropa interior y era la mujer más hermosa del universo, con movimientos diestros, el hombre también se deshizo de su ropa, el fuego de las velas daba la apariencia de sombras mágicas, el cuerpo nacarado de Candy tenía un aura casi celestial, Terry no podía creer que ella lo estuviera esperando a él, y solo a él...

Las caricias comenzaron, en un torrente de pasión, Candy podía sentir las manos ansiosas de Terry recorriendo su cuerpo con largos besos. Con deseos conocer más de los secretos de sus esposa, comenzó a desatar las cintas del corpiño, dejando su torso desnudo, era la imagen más bella para Terry, por primera vez podía ver más allá y se dio la desfachatez de recorrer con la mirada el hermoso cuerpo de la rubia. Lentamente tomo entre sus manos las montañas, ella gemía gustosa y extasiada, Terry deseaba amarla hasta el amanecer. Tenía unas ansias locas de poseerla y ahora que sabia, que ella también lo deseaba no se detendría.

Terry iba de los labios de Candy a su torso y bajaba lentamente hasta llegar a sus muslos, ella también quería ser participe en el placer de Terry, así que como una mujer experimentada, acaricio los rincones del hombre haciéndolo estremecer con cada roce y con cada beso, ella sí conocía los secretos de su piel, pensó Terry, y él descubriría los de ella, así que como un explorador descubrió cada punto de placer de su bella esposa. Después de muchas caricias e infinidad de besos, el momento de fundirse con ella llegó, ella le sonreía vehementemente y él correspondió, poco a poco se adentró en el centro de Candy y la sensación fue celestial, se movió lentamente en un principio, queriendo disfrutar y hacerla disfrutar con cada embestida, para Candy la experiencia, era sin duda, muy diferente a las que habían compartido antes, pero el amor que Terry le trasmitía era el mismo de siempre. Ambos alcanzaron el nirvana fundiéndose en un entrañable abrazo, se tendieron en la cama sin querer separarse y lentamente, se quedaron dormidos.



Después de esa noche, Candy y Terry fueron más felices, pero sin duda el inglés era la felicidad andando, el trabajo en el bufete lo disfrutaba más, aunque él nunca gusto mucho de las leyes siendo un rebelde y como profesor, le trasmitía a sus alumnos esa pasión que siempre le caracterizó por el teatro, un día antes del estreno se pareció un visitante.

¿El profesor Granchester? – preguntó una vez que los alumnos se retiraron del escenario, Terry levantó la mirada ¿Robert Hataway, qué hace aquí?

Señor Hataway, ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita? – indagó el castaño.

¿Me conoce?

Es un hombre muy importante en Broadway, todo mundo que sepa algo de actuación conoce su nombre, señor – dijo sincero.

He visto como ensaya con los chicos, ¿nunca pensó en ser actor? Hubiera tenido mucho éxito, señor Granchester, a nadie le he visto esa pasión... salvo a Eleanor Baker – Hataway estaba tanteando el terreno, sabía de la relación de la primera actriz con el joven que tenía enfrente y no podía dejar que un talento así se le fuera de las manos.

¿A qué vino, señor Hataway? – Terry era muy observador y se dio cuenta de que esa visita tenía un propósito específico.

Me gustaría invitarte a una prueba para un papel principal, te he visto y sé que te quedarías con él, eres bueno, hijo, muy bueno.

Lo siento – se disculpó – no creo que pueda, aún si me quedará con el papel eso significaría salir en giras y yo tengo esposa e hijos, no quiero separarme de ellos.

Las giras duran solo un par de meses, podrás estar con tu familia.

No quiero perderme esos meses de mis hijos y tampoco separarme de Candy – Terry no sabía quién estaba hablando por él, quizá eran sus verdaderos deseos, pero estaba sorprendido por su respuesta.

Piénsalo, hijo, las pruebas serán una semana, la obra es Romeo y Julieta – un escalofrío recorrió el interior de Terry, sin duda el teatro era uno de sus sueños, pero ahora con su nueva familia, las prioridades habían cambiado, nunca pensó que rechazaría una oferta como esa.

Regreso a su casa algo perturbado por la conversación con Robert. Candy y los niños jugaban alegremente en el jardín, no, definitivamente él no quería alejarse de ellos, dejar a Candy nuevamente, no eso no se lo podía permitir.

Cariño, has vuelto – la rubia besó a su esposo tiernamente y Melody lo abrazó, mientras Scythe estiraba sus bracitos para que lo cargará.

Hola, familia – saludó y sus ojos brillaron, cuando Candy y Scythe entraron a la casa, Melody le sonrió a su padre.

¡Papá, regresaste! – y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, Terry correspondió sin decirle nada más.

Por la noche, después del obligado cuento, Terry abrazo a Candy mientras ella se ponía la pijama.

Al fin eres el de siempre – dijo en un murmullo.

¿Cómo? – también murmuro él.

Desde Navidad te había notado algo extraño y distante, pero lentamente vuelves a ser tú – lo besó y se entregaron al amor y la pasión, cuando terminaron se quedaron dormidos, pero Candy se levantó muy de madrugada, Terry abrió un ojo.

¿Qué haces, amor?

Me visto, los niños saben que mañana es mi cumpleaños y no tardaran en venir, no querrás que nos vean así, ¿verdad? – él negó y también se vistió, tenía el regalo de Candy listo, ella en el suyo le dio un hermoso reloj, pero eso era algo que Terry no entendía, él sabía cuánto ganaba Candy y era una buena cantidad, pues era jefa de enfermeras, y él también ganaba bien en la academia y el bufete, entonces ¿por qué vivían en ese suburbio de clase media?

Candy... ¿no te gustaría que nos mudáramos a la cuidad? – preguntó mientras ella se acostaba de nuevo.

No, recuerda que acordamos criar a los niños lejos de ese ambiente.

Amor... Robert Hataway fue a verme.

¿En serio? ¿Para qué? Recuerdo que recién habíamos llegado a América, él te rechazó.

Quiero que haga una prueba, sabe de mi trabajo en la academia y le ha gustado, cree que tengo futuro en las tablas.

¿Y tú qué crees? – preguntó Candy haciendo circulitos en el pecho de su esposo.

No lo sé, hacerlo implica que tenga que salir en giras y no quiero alejarme de ustedes.

Terry... si lo deseas... si lo deseas hazlo, sé que ese siempre fue tu sueño y renunciaste a él porque yo te seguí, a veces pienso que si me hubiera quedado en Londres tú ahora serías el mejor actor, discúlpame, Terry.

Candy, ¿qué dices, amor? – respondió de inmediato el hombre – Por supuesto que no tengo nada que perdonarte, tal vez sí me hubiera convertido en actor, pero sin ti y los niños, mi vida sería miserable. Esto es lo que siempre quise, a ti, a mis hijos, esta felicidad no la cambiaría por nada.

¡Oh, Terry!

Volvieron a amarse y antes de quedarse dormidos se vistieron, muy temprano, Melody con Scythe de la mano, entraron a la habitación principal.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, mami! – gritó la pequeña rubia, seguida por lo que pareció una felicitación de su hermano, Terry no quería despertar y Candy solo semi abrió sus ojos, abrazando a sus hijos y agradeciendo el detalle.

¡Papi, despierta! – lo movió Melody.

Déjalo dormir un poco más – sugirió Candy y los pequeños se acostaron junto a ellos. Terry aún medio dormido abrazo a su hija.

Annie y Patty le organizaron una fiesta a Candy, ambas cargaban a sus primogénitos, todo era felicidad cuando estaban juntos, Albert le presentó a su prometida y al fin pudo hablar con Terry, quien comprobó que a pesar de los años, sus lazos se habían fortalecido aún más.

Cuando volvieron a su casa, Candy le pidió que fuera por leche para Scythe, cuando llegó a la tienda se encontró con una sorpresa.

¡Dustin! – se sorprendió.

¡Es un placer verlo tan bien, señor Granchester! – saludó el joven.

Yo no he hecho funcionar la caja de música, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó temeroso.

El tiempo se ha acabado, debe volver – el piso se abrió a sus pies, ¿volver? No, no quería, esa era su vida y nada lo alejaría de ella.

No puedo volver, no quiero...

Lo siento, pero ha llegado la hora, no puede quedarse por más tiempo.

¡Es injusto! ¿Por qué me dejaste conocer la gloria si me la ibas a quitar?

Eso solo fue para que recapacite y tomé las mejores decisiones.

Actos seguido, Dustin desapareció, Terry volvió a su casa muy triste, pero trato de disimularlo con los niños y con Candy, las horas que tuvo las aprovecho bien, jugo con Scythe y le enseño a Melody a tocar la armónica, les contó una historia y, sorprendiendo a Candy, baño a sus dos hijos, los contemplo dormir y beso sus mejillas muy tiernamente.

Ya en la habitación junto a Candy, la amo hasta que se le agotaron las energías, la miro dormir, no deseaba hacerlo porque sabía que al abrir sus ojos ella desaparecería.

Candy se movió inquieta y él besó sus labios, ella murmuró algo y para escuchar mejor se acercó.

Terry, te amo mucho.

Yo también te amo mucho, Candy

Sin saber cómo poco a poco se quedo dormido... abandonando a Candy... de nuevo...



La mañana de Navidad puede traer felicidad y esperanza a la mayoría de las personas, las risas de los niños se escuchaban en todos lados, Terry las escuchó porque debajo de su departamento vivía un matrimonio con 4 hijos y a Tamara siempre la visitaban sus hijos y sus 7 nietos, Terry esperaba escuchar la risa de Melody y los balbuceos de Scythe, incluso los ladridos del perro, estiró su mano tratando de palpar la cabellera rubia de Candy, pero nada sucedió.

¡Nada! – gritó furioso - ¡Eso es lo que tengo en mi vida! ¡Nada! – se levantó llorando – Cómo continuar si te tuve y ahora, ya no estas a mi lado, cómo, Candy... cinco años... viví cinco años aislado, qué forma de perder el tiempo.. la vida... cuando hice Romeo y Julieta debí regresar por ti, pero tenía miedo de encontrarme con mi padre... y cuando el valor regreso a mí, tú ya tenías a alguien... no quise buscarte porque no quería salir lastimado una vez más, pero eso fue el peor error ya que tiempo después supe que ese joven con el que te vi, era Albert, solo que lucía diferente con su cabello corto... qué estúpido fui por dudar...

Estaba llorando como nunca antes, se dio un baño para tranquilizar el torrente de emociones que lo invadía en ese momento, cuando salió vio el traje del día anterior en el sillón, desesperadamente buscó algo en el saco.

Candy va dejar el país hoy, no puedo dejar que se vaya, no de nuevo – se vistió casualmente y salió inmediatamente de su departamento.

¡Buenos días, señor Granchester! – le dijo Bruno al verlo correr, pero el castaño ni siquiera volteó, abordó su auto, se detuvo en un teléfono público.

¡Residencia Andley! – se escuchó la voz al otro lado del auricular.

Disculpe, la señorita Candice White Andley.

¿Quién la busca?

Terrence Greum Granchester

Señor Granchester, la señorita Andley lo espera desde ayer, ¿sabe dónde queda la mansión de Nueva York de los Andley?

Sí, gracias – solo una vez había ido ahí, y fue cuando Albert lo invitó para contarle la verdad.

Regreso a su automóvil y condujo hasta la mansión, ahí lo recibió Dorothy, Terry le sonrió, la muchacha lo paso a la sala y le sirvió un café mientras Candy bajaba.

¡Terry, qué gusto volver a verte! – saludó efusivamente Candy, dándole un abrazo, aunque por dentro estaba totalmente nerviosa por su presencia.

Candy... yo vine porque... – quería tomarla en sus brazos, besarla y amarla con en su otra vida, pero sabía que la realidad distaba mucho.

Sí, tengo una caja con algunas cosas tuyas. Espera, la dejé por aquí... – Candy se alejo de Terry, pensó que después de tanto tiempo ya lo había olvidado, pero tenerlo tan cerca le regresaba los recuerdos que creyó olvidados.

¿A dónde vas Candy? – preguntó el castaño.

A Francia – contestó dándole la caja – Annie y Archie se casaron, pero viven ahí y en un par de meses nacerá su bebé – Terry tomó la caja en sus manos y la examinó.

Es el pañuelo que usaste en Escocia para curarme y la bata que Eleanor dejó para mí, creo que tú los valoraras más... Terry, lo siento, pero aún me faltan cosas por empacar.

¿Te vas mucho tiempo?

Sí, voy a vivir ahí una temporada... por eso llevo tantas cosas, lo siento, tengo que subir, me dio gusto verte y que estés bien, suerte con tu nueva obra.

Candy prácticamente huyó de Terry y a éste no le quedo más remedio que irse, en su casa... no, esa no era su casa, hogar era donde tu corazón encuentra felicidad y ese lugar solo estaba a lado de Candy... abrió la caja y vio el pañuelo, ese que uso para curarla cuando la obligo a subir al caballo para olvidar a Anthony, la bata de Eleanor que le dio para que se cubriera del frío aquella noche que estuvo a punto de revelarle sus sentimientos. Además estaba la nota que le dejará cuando decidió huir del colegio para protegerla y cumplir su sueño, los remedios que ella fue a buscar cuando lo lastimaron, era sorprendente que todavía los conservara, y por último la caja de cigarros que le cambió por la armónica... la melodía de Terry, Melody... no podía darse por vencido.

Sin esperar más subió a su auto y se apresuró a llegar al muelle, llevaba el corazón en la mano, uno de los barcos zarpo, sintió un extraño dolor en su pecho que lo paralizo, no podía ser que no llegara a tiempo.

Comenzó a gritar ese nombre que pertenecía a su amada.

¡CANDY! – la gente lo miro, pero él continuó con su desesperado llamado - ¡CANDY!

Detrás de él una joven le miraba dudosa de acercarse o no, por su mente cruzaba el por qué se separaron esos cinco años.

"_Ella regreso al colegio llorando y por algunos días estuvo enferma de fiebre, su estado de ánimo decayó profundamente, el padre de Terry la mando llamar para preguntarle sobre el paradero de éste, pero ella negó saber donde estaba Terry, convenció al duque para que dejara volar a Terry y cumplir su sueño, pero ella estaba realmente triste, aunque simulaba bien enfrente de sus seres queridos, esa situación duró casi un año, cuando leyó sobre el éxito de Terry se alegró mucho, pero con el triunfo del inglés también trajo los rumores sobre un posible romance con Susana Marlow, ella se sumió más y en ese momento apareció Albert, revelándole su identidad y con una apariencia totalmente distinta, de nuevo era muy similar a Anthony, fueron a la fiesta de gala y ahí les tomaron una foto, pensando que eran pareja. Al día siguiente Albert ordenó que el periódico se disculpará, no quería empeorar las cosas con Terry, pensaban regresar inmediatamente, pero la muerte de Stear se cruzó y les impidió viajar. Meses después regresaron a América, pero ya era muy tarde, Albert citó a Terry en la mansión y le contó la verdad, pero él dijo que era muy tarde para ellos, Candy escuchó todo y la tristeza de nuevo se cernió sobre su vida. Entrego su tiempo a los enfermos y eso fue muy gratificante, esos años valieron la pena."_

Terry... – murmuró ella y el volteó - ¿qué haces aquí? – Candy sintió un De'javu.

Candy, mi Candy, no te vayas por favor.

Terry, qué dices.

Te necesito, Candy, te amo, jamás dejé de hacerlo, pero tenía miedo de ser lastimando nuevamente.

Lo siento, Terry, pero tú lo dijiste, ya es muy tarde para nosotros.

No... - se negaba a perderla de nuevo, pero ella se veía muy decidida a marcharse – Ayer... ayer tuve un sueño, te lleve conmigo hace cinco años y nos casamos, vivimos fuera de la cuidad en un suburbio medio, la casa es bella y acogedora, tenemos dos hijos, Melody es idéntica a ti, pero tiene mis ojos, a ella le pusimos así porque ella era la Melodía de Candy y Terry y también esta Scythe, le pusimos así porque era el nombre del primer paciente que viste morir, es idéntico a mí, pero tiene tus dulces ojos. Vamos, Candy ellos están esperando a que estemos juntos para nacer, quiero una familia, te quiero a ti...

¿Qué decía Terry? ¿Cómo sabía eso?

No te vayas, Candy... al menos no esta noche... Francia siempre estará ahí.

Terry... – dijo Candy conmovida – mi barco sale en una hora, tomemos un café – él sonrió y ella le correspondió.

Durante esa hora platicaron sobre lo que fueron sus vidas, lo tenían todo en el mundo, menos lo que de verdad los haría felices, su mutua compañía.



Meses después...

¡Feliz Cumpleaños, pecosa! – dijo Terry dándole un hermoso brazalete de oro.

¡Terry, gracias! – se abrazaron y besaron – No te hubieras molestado.

Sí, debía superar el regalo que me diste en mi cumpleaños.

¿Ah, sí? ¿Te gusto?

Casarnos ese día y hacerte mi mujer, es algo que jamás olvidaré, amor, gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo.



La navidad siguiente, un regalo llego a la casa Granchester, era para Terry. Ante la mirada curiosa de Candy abrió el paquete y se encontró con la caja de música que Dustin le diera, al abrirla la melodía del vals sonaba y una nota venía dentro.

_El destino es la cantidad de caminos que la vida nos pone enfrente, es nuestra decisión escoger el que consideremos mejor, a veces comentemos errores y eso afecta nuestras vidas de forma drástica. Pero es la vida misma quien nos ofrece una nueva oportunidad para corregir esos errores y saber quienes somos en realidad._

_Felicidades, tomó la decisión correcta. Sea feliz, esta por recibir una noticia muy agradable._

Esa noche Candy le dijo que estaba embarazada, Terry estaba seguro de que Melody era quien crecía dentro de su madre.

**FIN**



**ESPACIO PARA CHARLAR**

**Esa película me encanta y le mando un agradecimiento muy especial a Ana Teresa porque ella me motivo a hacerlo, GRACIAS ANA!!!!**

**También agradezco a las chicas que lo leyeron:**

**Magaly, qué bueno que te gusto la adaptación!!!**

**Kristall Black, me da gusto que también te hayas divertido leyendo el fic.**

**Himetsuki, gracias por tus lindas palabras.**

**Akela, pase la prueba, entonces, qué bien que te gusto el fic.**

**Soledad, amiga, muchas gracias!**

**Reeven, tú siempre siguiendo mis locas ideas, jajaja, gracias!!**

**Lady, gracias por el coment.**

**8 – abril – 2008**

**Ceshire…**


End file.
